Tu seras toujours mon Petit Prince
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: L'histoire de Severus Rogue de son propre point de vue. Parce qu'il avait toujours été le Petit Prince d'Eileen, de son premier jour à son dernier souffle.Mon hommage à Snape que j'écris à l'occasion de la sortie de HPVII-2.os


**Titre****: ****Tu seras toujours mon petit prince**

**Auteure****:**** Elizabeth Mary Masen**

**Traductrice****: Elizabeth Mary Masen pour la VF**

**Spoilers : DH **

**Rating : ****/!\****T ****/!\  
><strong>**[Violence]**

**Genre(s) :****Family/Angst**

**Disclaimer :  
>- <strong>**Cette fanfiction est écrite Elizabeth Mary Masen.  
>- Tout ce qui est reconnaissable appartient à J.K. Rowling.<strong>

**Video : watch?v=KOrphVBSjhk on Youtube**

**Notes:  
>- Also Available in English<br>- La réponse aux reviews anonymes se trouvent dans mes forums  
><strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Pov Snape<span>

Ma mère, Eileen Prince avait l'habitude de m'appeler son _Petit Prince_. Elle m'avait toujours considérée comme son fils plutôt que comme fils de Tobias et d'elle. C'était un homme violent et il frappait souvent Maman. Une fois , j'ai essayer d'aider Maman mais il s'est mis à me frapper .

Après cet "incident", comme il l'appelait , deux douleurs étaient miennes, une physique à cause de la férocité de ses coups et une autre, beaucoup plus profonde , qui venait du coeur , parce que j'avais été incapable d'aider la seule personne qui ne m'ait jamais aimée.

Quand j'étais à l'Impasse du Tisseur durant l'été , je l'entendais crier et elle pleurait . Quand ils allaient se coucher , il ronflait et elle pleurait toujours ou elle saignait, parfois les deux.

Tobias était ce que l'on peut appeler un gros buveur, et un buveur dangereux aussi, pas seulement violent mais habitué à jouer à un jeu é jeu consistait à arrêter de boire quelques semaines, devenant supportable, presque sympathique. Ce qui me donnait espoir.L'espoir d'une famille normale , avec un père comme les autres et une mère qui ne serait pas la souffre-douleur de son mari. Mais chaque fois , il replongeait, entraînant tout dans les profondeurs de sa bouteille.

Quand il était sobre, il me permettait d'aller au parc pour aller voir Lily mais lorsque l'alcool avait cheminé dans son être il m'interdisait formellement d'aller voir ma seule amie. Et pour moi, aller voir Lil' , c'était comme enfin avoir un cadeau que l'on attend depuis longtemps. Je savourais chaque minute passée à jouer et plus tard à parler avec elle. Lily Evans, la seule femme , si ce n'est Eileen,que je n'ai jamais aimé.

Chez les Evans , je découvrais ce qui rapprochais le plus de la définition d'une famille heureuse. Monsieur Evans se souciait de ses filles , Madame Evans faisait des gâteaux délicieux et elle m'avait accueilli chez tout n'était pas parfait dans cette famille. Pétunia,la soeur aînée de Lil' était jalouse et n'avait jamais pardonner à sa soeur d'être une sorcière et ainsi de la condamner à rester dans son ombre et d'avoir toutes les attentions de leurs parents.

Aussi fort que fut mon amour pour Lily Evans, il n'avait d'égal que ma haine de Pétunia.A la maison ,j'essayais de ne pas montrer mes capacités magiques devant Tobias, il n'aimait pas la magie, mais pour être honnête , il n'aimait pas grand chose en dehors de sa jour où il appris que ma meilleure et unique amie allait aller dans un internat, il devint roublard.

Il me disait que Lily, même si elle était une pourriture de sorcière, avait été acceptée dans une école prestigieuse quand je n'étais même pas assez bon pour le collège du me dit aussi que quand elle serait là-bas, je serais tout seule ici,car qui pourrait bien m'aimer ou se préoccuper de moi. Je serais toujours seul. Il n'aurait jamais dit ça devant Maman, il attendait toujours qu'elle se rende chez une connaissance ou à son cercle de couture, il était beaucoup plus cruel et il me battait deux fois plus.

J'avais caché ma lettre de Poudlard et dans les derniers jours d'août , Maman et moi nous sommes aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'avais été fasciné par le coffret de bavboules en or que j'avais vu dans une vitrine et elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait été capitaine de l'équipe de bavboules de Poudlard en son temps. Plus tard, j'appris qu'elle avait vendu son propre coffret de bavboules de platine pour me permettre une rentrée décente.

Quand _il_ avait appris que j'étais un sorcier comme sa femme , il avait tempêté pendant des jours et clamant que jamais la chair de sa chair n'irait jamais dans un tel asile de fou et puis il y vit peu à peu des avantages, il allait être débarrasser de la charge de s'occuper de moi.

De temps en temps quand nous étions seuls, Tobias étant au pub , elle me parlait du monde magique et de Poudlard. Elle m'avait expliqué que les Prince était une famille de sang-purs très son père l'avait bannie de Prince Mansio quand il avait appris qu'elle avait épousé un moldu. Mr Prince n'était pas un homme tolérant mais sa femme Elladora n'été que douceur et générosité. Il avait déshérité sa fille , la laissant dans la misère. Dora lui avait donné un peu d'argent mais il l'avait remarqué et lui interdit avec véhémence d'entretenir une telle engeance .

Le jour où j'entrais à Poudlard fut l'un des jours les plus heureux de la vie d'Eileen . On était aller ensemble à King Cross et je partis pour l'école. Je passais toutes mes vacances au château et j'y aurais même passer l'été si ça avait été possible.

Mais chaque fois que je revenais à l'Impasse du Tisseur , une angoisse me serrait le coeur, je craignais qu'il ne soit arriver quelque chose à Maman. Mes cauchemars étaient peuplés de ma mère morte ou agonisante et de Tobias riant comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ai jamais vu.

A Poudlard, j'avais rencontré Avery, Mulciber et Travers, ils m'avaient enjoint à devenir membre de leur société secrète qui n'était que le reflet de la société pas si secrète de leurs pères. Quand ils parlaient du mien , je mentais, leur disant qu'il était mort quelques mois avant ma naissance. Je n'aurais jamais admis mes origines à demies- moldues devant des anti-moldus acharnés.

Lily m'avait bien demander pourquoi je traînais avec des mecs comme Travers et sa bande, mais je ne lui répondit pas, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je n'avais pas accepté de plein gré , ils m'auraient violenté jusqu'à ce que j'accepte. Dès la sortie de ma seule maison , ils me forcèrent à les rejoindre dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Quand Lily me quitta en même temps que ce monde, je devins une marionnette dans les mains de Dumbledore, un espion aussi. Mais je sus qu'il me faisait confiance à un époque où personne n'aurait osé le faire. Au fil des années , j'appris à lui faire confiance à mon tour et nous devînmes amis. Il m'avait donné un emploi et il ne m'avait jamais condamné.

Il n'avait jamais révélé mon plus sombre secret et il m'avait aidé,comme il a pu à tenter d'anéantir le meurtrier de mon unique amour. Au début , je croyais que j'étais juste un pion sur son échiquier mais Albus m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait de la considération pour moi.

A l'aube de la Mort , je repense à tout ce qui me fait être ici, tué par le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne ne se souciant de moi, pensant que je serais toujours le méchant dans l'histoire. Je vois les yeux de Lily qui brillent dans le noir, _elle_ se rapproche.

Ce n'est pas Lily mais son fils , il me déteste aussi fort que j'ai détesté son père mais j'espère qu'il réussira à tuer l'assassin de sa mère. Mes souvenirs volent au loin , je les lui donne tous, tous mes souvenirs comme l'avenir de notre monde est aux mains de Potter.

Ma dernière pensée est pour toi Maman: _Ton petit prince arrive ._


End file.
